Wake Up Call
by GohanRules
Summary: *Story for gleechild* Kendall always tends to oversleep whenever they have rehearsals. This time, Logan will just have to get creative with how he wakes the blond up.


**Author's Note: **Kogan! Been a while, huh? And it's also been a while since I've written a smut fic, let alone a Kogan smut! This one is a present for a friend. gleechild, this is for you! For being such a great friend :) I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.

**Warnings: **Male/male relationship, adult content, language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big time Rush.

* * *

><p>Logan stared deep into his own chocolate, brown irises through the mirror as his right hand was busying itself rapidly brushing his teeth. He was slowly giving himself the up-down, checking to see that everything was presentable. Hair? Perfectly spiked. T-shit? Wrinkle free. He shifted his vision lower down his body, careful to keep any of the foam accumulating in his mouth from falling on his clothes. Jeans? No saggy. Everything seemed to be in order for dance rehearsal. Gustavo's been getting on them about being slobs all the time. Apparently, coming to a grueling, eight hour dance rehearsal adorned in comfortable sweats wasn't appropriate apparel for a member of a boy band. Logan scoffed through the froffy paste in his mouth before leaning over and spitting it into the sink. He rinsed his mouth and dried it with the towel hanging on the wall then walked out of the bathroom.<p>

As soon as the door was open, his ears were met by a loud, obnoxious snore coming from Kendall's bed. The brunet glared at the blond sprawled out spread-eagle on the full size bed with his mouth wide open.

"Kendall, I told you to wake up like half an hour ago! I thought you were getting ready in the other bathroom!"

Instead of a response, Kendall's snores only got louder as if trying to block out his brunet boyfriend's obnoxious nagging. Logan pouted. He should have known; Kendall was the deepest sleeper known to man. The tall teen once slept through an earthquake. Logan still didn't quite understand how that was even possible, especially with all the terrified screaming coming from Carlos. Logan knew that once his boyfriend had reached the level of REM, no amount of verbal coaxing would be able to stir him from sleep. His mind set to work quickly. They only had thirty minutes before Kelly got her with the limousine.

The genius brunet noticed how the thin, white blanket was only covering one of Kendall's legs, leaving the rest of his body visible to the world. His right foot was dangling off the bed and Logan couldn't help but notice the occasional cute little curl his toes made. The simple action caused him to giggle. Then he got an idea. The pale teenager sped over to the blond and smirked devilishly before wriggling his fingers mischievously.

"I warned you, Ken," he commented.

Without another word, both his hands moved forward till the tips of his fingers were dancing across the smooth plane of Kendall's right foot. The blond's nose twitched and a frown came over his face and he began to choke on a snore. His foot moved away from the onslaught of digits, but Logan was relentless. He tried an escape once more, but once more Logan adapted. Then, without warning, Kendall's foot tucked back and sprung forward. The short brunet huffed out all the air in his lungs and his hands clutched to his stomach.

"You asshole!" he forced out through gritted teeth.

More snores.

Logan slowly straightened and let his hands fall to his sides. He was just about ready to let his boyfriend sleep in and get reprimanded when he arrived at the studio late, but then he got another idea. It was farfetched. It was impractical. It was…slightly perverted. With that thought in mind, the brunet's gaze shifted up Kendall's leg and to his boxers. He blushed. He can't believe he was going to do this, but he had to. Besides, if this worked, then maybe he could use it next time he was in this situation.

Logan turned back and ran to the door. He locked it and ran back to the bed. He once again placed his hand on Kendall's foot, this time his grip was firm and not ticklish. He looked up to see Kendall's thick eyebrows were furrowed, but his snores were still continuing. He smiled at the expression. Then his hand moved up steadily. Logan's hand seemed to be studying the slightly hairy leg beneath it. He could feel the relaxed muscle right underneath the skin. He stopped for a second at the other's knee. The pad of his thumb rubbed the joint sweetly. In his head, Logan was wondering how someone's knee could be so beautiful yet normal at the same time.

His attention shifted from the sleeping boy's knees to the orange, plaid boxers he had on. Logan grinned. Maybe this was a good idea after all. He chuckled at his thought as he leaned in closer to muscular teen's knee. He once again gave it all the attention it deserved by sending it sweetly soft kisses. With each kiss came a small, barely noticeable ripple of muscle in Kendall's leg. Logan's fingers did a seductive tip-toe-like walk up clothed thighs before reaching the waistband of the boxers. His thumbs hooked underneath the material and pulled down eagerly. Slowly, as if to not wake Kendall up, the brunet pulled the underwear down till it reached his ankles. He realized he was enjoying this way too much, seeing as he himself was hard inside the confines of his jeans.

The pale teenager pulled away to admire the beauty that was his boyfriend. He licked his soft lips at the gorgeous length inches from his face. The way it hung between his toned legs over his testicles…Logan shuddered. He wanted it. Obviously, this wasn't about waking the blond anymore. Without hesitation, Logan reached forward and grabbed Kendall's dick. It was then that he noticed that the annoying snoring had ceased and was now replaced by deep intakes of breath. Logan lowered and raised his hand, feeling the weight in his hold appreciatively. He gave a quick tug. Kendall's toes curled. Logan beamed. His hand instantly went to work at stroking the rod carefully. Occasionally the spiky-haired boy would halt his jerking and shake Kendall's cock, eliciting a small gasp from the blond. And yet the other was somehow still sleeping. Unbelievable. And by now, Kendall was more than half hard. Seems like he'd just have to raise the bar a little higher.

Kendall's dick was set free from the tight grip, standing at a lethargic angle whilst Logan stood up straight and pulled his shirt off over his head. His fingers moved around impatiently at his belt. He finally managed to pull it off and soon his pants were somehow off while his sneakers were still on. He ignored the insignificant fact and climbed up onto the bed. He was straddling his blond's shins and he was supporting his weight on his hands on either side of the taller's midsection. He smiled as he came face to face with the pulsing cock in front of him. His tongue poked out teasingly and licked a stripe over the head.

"Mmm, Logan…"

Logan laughed loudly. His blond was finally beginning to wake. He pulled in lower and ghosted a puff of hot breath, earning another sleepy moan from above. He opened his mouth wide and allowed the leaking head to enter his mouth before he closed his lips tightly. His cheeks hollowed and his tongue darted back and forth at the top of the appendage.

"Aa-aaah! Ngn!" Kendall shuddered as his hips rose from the bed, effectively sheathing Logan's mouth. The brunet moaned around the pole, easily taking it in deeper while still lapping at it. Kendall was seemingly now all groans and whimpers and Logan couldn't get enough of it. His own manhood was throbbing, but he didn't want to touch it. Instead, he opted to rock back and forth, allowing his erection to get the minimal friction from Kendall's knee. With each rock, he felt the familiar need to be filled from behind. He couldn't hold in the loud moan he felt bubbling. A thick trail of saliva connected Logan's mouth to Kendall's erection as the genius moaned wantonly.

"D-damn…Jesus, Kendall. Wake up already!"

Rather than wait for the response he knew wouldn't come, Logan crawled up Kendall's body and devoured his neck. His tongue and teeth went to work on the smooth and delicate skin, quickly leaving purple marks. The mixture of pain and pleasure was finally able to pierce through the thick haze of sleep the blind was shrouded in. Blond eyelashes fluttered rapidly as Kendall attempted to adapt to the strong columns of light currently burning his retinas. Logan seemed to be aware of the newly awoken male and pressed his ass back against Kendall's thick arousal.

"Shit! L-Logan, what-"

"Shut up and just kiss me," Logan ordered before forcing his lips against the bushy-eyebrowed teenager's. Green eyes widened in surprise then shone in confusion before darkening in lust. Soon, the green irises were invisible all together as Kendall lost himself in the uncharacteristically rough kiss he was receiving from his usually timid and submissive boyfriend. The feel of Logan's soft butt cheeks pressing against his leaking dick was overwhelming him. Kendall was lost to say the least, but all he knew was that he had an extremely hot and horny brunet right over him. Not to mention that said brunet was completely naked. Well, the blonde could feel sneakers bumping into his knees every once and a while, but he didn't mind that. As Logan continued to basically suck the life out of him through his mouth, Kendall's hands found their way to his slim waist. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the thin skin there and Kendall could feel the shudder coursing through the body above him. One of his hands removed itself from Logan's waist and moved behind him to grip his own cock. He aligned himself with the familiar, tight hole. His heart began to beat rapidly in excitement before he pushed in at a steady speed.

"Mmph!" Logan's eyes widened dramatically before pulling away from the kiss with a loud pop. He straightened, mindful of not sitting down on the dick halfway inside him.

"Not this time, Kenny."

"What? Logie, you can't be serious! Why would you wake me up like that and not ride me?" the blonde was almost pouting as he whined. Logan licked his lips hungrily.

"Because this time, _I'm _going to fuck _you_…," Logan whispered huskily with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Wh-what?" Kendall blanched.

"That's right, baby. It's my turn this time."

"B-b-but I-I, y-you've never-"

"I don't care. It's my turn and I'm not giving it up," the shorter declared conclusively. Kendall felt a sense of apprehension wash over him at the same time his dick jumped a little. Logan smirked once he sensed it.

"But I guess I'll give you this…"

Without warning, the brunet slammed down the rest of the way on Kendall. The same, pleased smile remained on his face as Kendall's head snapped back and he let out a loud moan. Kendall's knuckles whitened with the force he was using to squeeze Logan's hips. It felt so good. He wanted more. He needed Logan to move. He tried to coax the brunet into raising and dropping once again, but the other just laughed amusedly before lifting completely off of him. The absence of the tight heat was almost painful. To go from such an amazing feeling to nothing was almost dangerous. Kendall frowned down at his dick; it was big and twitching in protest. Then he looked at the side of the bed and saw Logan smiling at him sweetly in nothing but a pair of worn out sneakers. His long erection was bouncing slightly between his legs and if Kendall squinted his eyes, he could see the very faint sign of a happy trail, virtually the only hair Logan had in that area. He gulped.

"S-so what d-do-do I-"

Logan silenced the blond's nervous mumbling by delivering a chaste kiss to his lips. He placed his hand on Kendall's soft cheek and met his forest green eyes with his own cocoa brown ones. There was so much emotion behind their eyes. So much love was passing through them without the presence of words. This moment, this right here, is what they lived for. The sex, the making out, and the impish comments were all nothing compared to this. They would both throw all of that away to live in moments like these, the moments where there were no doubts, no "what-if's", and no second thoughts.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They both giggled cutely and shared another chaste kiss before Logan swung his leg over Kendall so he was between the taller's legs.

"Are you ready, Kenny?" Logan asked, rubbing his hands up and down Kendal's legs soothingly.

"U-uh…I don't know, Logie. Shouldn't we be getting ready for rehearsal? It's getting kind of late."

"Shh…it's okay, Kendall. I promise you'll like it, okay?"

Kendall took a deep breath and released it. He trusted Logan. If Logan said he would like it, then god damn it he was going to fucking scream in pleasure. He nodded determinedly.

"Okay, start!"

"Uh…babe, I have to prepare you first-"

"No, just fuck me already!"

"But you'll-"

"_Logie_…," Kendall said firmly. The pale teen bit his bottom lip in worry as he reluctantly nodded his head. He took hold of the bend of Kendall's legs and pushed them up, revealing the blond's pink entrance. It was odd to think that of all the times the two of them had been intimate, never even once did Logan see this part of his boyfriend's anatomy. The sight was erotic to say the least and made the brunet feel slightly light-headed. He knew Kendall said he didn't want to be prepared, but Logan knew from experience that the other wouldn't be thinking that as soon as he did this. Without warning, Logan dropped down to his stomach and spread the other's firm cheeks before diving in with his tongue.

"Log-GAN! _Ooooh_ my- _ugh_!"

Kendall's body was surging in every direction as Logan's slick tongue twirled around his hole before entering and exiting repeatedly. Logan looked past Kendall's still hard dick to see the blond's face of pure ecstasy. The expression only caused him to double his efforts in turn doubling the decibel level in the room. Kendall couldn't believe this foreign pleasure he was experiencing. It felt so good! Is this how Logan felt when he did this to him? If so, they'd definitely have to switch like this more often. Kendall spread his legs at a painful angle and brought his hands down to Logan's head, pushing him closer into him. Logan grabbed the muscular teen's hands and pulled them off of him so he could pull away.

"How was that?" he grinned knowingly. Kendall was smiling distractedly down at Logan.

"Amazing."

"Wait till we get to the next part. You're going to love it."

With that said, Logan unceremoniously threw the band leader's legs over his shoulders. Kendall squealed in surprise as his lower half was raised off the bed. Instead of the anxiousness he was expecting when this moment came, he felt nothing but a strange emptiness, a desire to be filled to the brim. Luckily, that exactly what his boyfriend intended to help him with. Logan aligned himself with his lover's entrance eagerly.

"So tell me how you want it. Quick and painful or slow and painful?"

"Quick, definitely quick."

"Are you sure? No turning back afterwards…"

"Yes, Logan. Just get it over with."

"Okay, on the count of three."

Kendall grunted in acknowledgement.

"One...," Logan thrusted forward, completely sheathing his boyfriend.

"SHIT!" Kendall screamed in pain. He gritted his teeth at the excruciating sting between his legs. Meanwhile, Logan was experiencing the exact opposite. His eyes widened and his legs felt like jelly. He fell forward on top of Kendall and mewled against Kendall's soft neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin in an attempt to distract the other from the pain. This went on for a couple minutes until slowly the tall teen's pained whimpers turned into pleasured moans.

"Go," Kendall moaned.

Logan removed his mouth from Kendall's neck and sat up. He once again picked up the toned legs that had fallen to the side and placed them on his shoulders. He inched away slowly until only the head of his cock was in Kendall before shoving in forcefully.

"_Ah!_"

"Ken-_dall_!"

"Keep going, _please…_"

The brunet hugged Kendall's thighs to his chest and pulled back once more before reentering the virgin heat that was Kendall. The blond's ass was hugging his dick perfectly. It was as if they were made for each other. It was unbelievable. This time, Logan didn't need to be told to continue. Soon, he was pumping in and out at a rapid pace. Logan's moans were escalating, but they were nothing compared to the screams of bliss Kendall was emitting. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw the usually cocky blond painted in a layer of sweat as a pleasured frown adorned his face.

"So…beautiful…" Logan panted.

"Ah-ah-ah- I l-love you!"

Logan leaned forward, bending the blond in half, as he persisted his thrusts and met Kendall in a loving kiss. The bushy-eyebrowed teen's eyes widened and he screamed in Logan's mouth. He pulled Logan's arms off of his legs and wrapped them around his waist. With his arms now free, the brunet supported himself on either side of the blond locks he loved so much. Kendall couldn't tak it anymore. It felt too good!

"_Fuck!_ Logie, keep hitting there, _please!_"

Logan moaned loudly. He found it. He actually found it. The head of his dick mercilessly pounded the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend. His balls kept smacking against Kendall's ass beautifully. It was all becoming too much too handle too quickly. Logan wasn't used to this kind of paradise and neither was Kendall. He was sure they didn't have too long before.

"YES! OH MY GOD, YES! _Uuungh! Yeeees!_"

"K-Kendall! I-I can't-"

Both Kendall's hands found themselves in Logan's dark brown spikes and pulled harshly, causing the brunet to moan louder and stare down at him questioningly. Kendall's face was forceful and looked as if it was in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"No! K-keep going! _Ngn!_ J-just a little- _aaah!_- longer!"

Logan nodded his head fervently and bit his lip. Even though he agreed to go on, he wasn't sure his body was able to. Maybe Kendall just needed to prodded a little more. With that thought in mind, Logan' right hand immediately flew down to Kendall's bouncing erection. The ignored appendage was still hard and was now leaking a small stream of pre-cum. Logan's hand became a blur as he harshly pumped Kendall's big dick.

"SHIT! FUCK, LOGiE, HARDER! FASTER!"

"OH, KENNY!" Logan shouted at the top of his lungs as he pounded the blond's ass one more time. He froze as stream after stream of his cum was released inside Kendall. The feeling of the sticky liquid painting his insides was the turning point for Kendall.

"_AAH, LOGIE!_"

Kendall exploded in Logan's hand. The hot, white semen coated the brunet's hand and both of their chests. A small amount managed to hit Logan's chin. It seemed as if their orgasms were endless, but sooner or later, they were left panting dramatically, Logan lying on top of Kendall. Once they regained their breaths, Logan began to worry his bottom lip. Kendall caught sight of the gesture and furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Logie, what's wrong?" the blond asked as he wrapped his arms around his naked boyfriend protectively. The brunet hid his face in the crook of his blond's neck.

"D-did you like it?"

Kendall couldn't hold back the smile. His Logie was too adorable for his own good.

"It was amazing, Logie. We definitely need to do that again," he said as he kissed Logan's soft tufts of hair. The brunet looked up and smiled shyly.

"Really?"

"Really. And you know what was the hottest part?"

"What?"

"Just knowing that you never took off your shoes while you were fucking me," he whispered huskily, eliciting a blush from Logan. Kendall chuckled.

"So about that rehearsal…"

"Ditching it," Logan responded conclusively as he unceremoniously dropped his head on the firm chest beneath him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I might be a little rusty with the whole smut thing, but I tried my best. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit gleechild. I know you like a dominant Logan and it was really fun to write. Anyway, please review!<strong>

** -Gohanrules out!**


End file.
